A vehicle control apparatus is required to predict a collision probability between an own vehicle and an object therearound at an early stage. On the other hand, if the collision probability is not accurately predicted, this leads to increase in unnecessary vehicle control (unwanted control). In the conventional apparatus, inhibiting the unnecessary vehicle control by performing statistical processing of a trajectory of an object and thereby improving detection accuracy of an object position is known.
However, if an object appears suddenly from behind a shielding object, when performing the statistical processing for the trajectory of the object, a determination of a collision may occur too late.
In Patent Literature 1, in the state in which an object is hidden by a shielding object (hidden state), a time available for determining a collision with the object is shortened in comparison with a case in which the object has not been in the hidden state. Thereby, in Patent Literature 1, the probability of a collision with the object in the hidden state is determined more rapidly.